


Talking About Arthur

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just as the title says





	Talking About Arthur

Talking About Arthur 

 

LOFTY  
I am making stir fry when dom in.  
"What time do you call this sleepy head" I ask him  
"Sorry you know how it is after a night shift"  
"Yeah, I am making dinner for you to make you feel better"  
"Thanks I know there was a reason I keep you around"  
"So it wasn't my good looks"  
"Well that too" he laughs. Just then I hear I'll will survive on the radio and turn it up saying that I love this song  
"Yeah me too, you know me and Arthur-" he stops dead and I know Arthur's death is still a sore spot for him  
"Are you okay"  
"Yeah forget what I said"   
"Maybe it would help to talk about him"  
"I said forget it, I'm going out for some air" he yells walking out of the flat. I am really worried now because it not like dom to lose it over nothing. It is a hour before dom comes back. I go to reheat a plate I made for him while I ask him if he is ok  
"Yeah I sorry about before"   
"Hey it's ok"  
"No it's not, I shouldn't have said that"   
"Dom I understand really, you still miss him"  
"Yeah but it was years ago, I should be over it"  
"Dom you never really get over losing someone you loved"  
"I guess, so your really not mad"  
"What of course not, maybe you should talk about him more, maybe it would help you heal"  
"I can't"  
"I know that when my mum died I didn't talk about her because I thought it would hurt too much but in the end talking about her really helped because it kept her memory alive")  
"It's not like that. I would love to talk about Arthur but"  
"But what"  
"I don't want to make you mad"   
"What why would it make me mad?, I know how much you miss him"  
"Ok so I used to talk about arthur all the time but it would always make isaac mad and I was scared that he would hit me. So after awhile I trained myself to not think about him and I know you're nothing like isaac but"  
"But it hard to get out of that mind set" I say cutting him off   
"Yeah, I know it's dumb"   
"Hey it's understandable you still have scars but how about you tell all about Arthur while we eat"  
"Ok" he says while he sits down to eat. I spend the whole night learning all about Arthur and the trouble they got up to


End file.
